


MY WAY OR THE HIGHWAY

by waywardwritings



Series: Whumptober 2020 fics [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Gwen (Merlin), BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Gen, Gwen Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Hurt, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Protective Siblings, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwritings/pseuds/waywardwritings
Summary: Day three of Whumptober 2020 prompts were: Manhandled | Forced to their Knees | Held at Gunpoint
Relationships: Elyan & Gwen (Merlin), Elyan & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Gwen & Elyan
Series: Whumptober 2020 fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948981
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	MY WAY OR THE HIGHWAY

“Let me go! Please” Elyan whimpers.  
Morgana laughs as she grabs his face roughly. “Now why in Albion’s name would I do that.”

Elyan struggles against the rope and can’t get up, his knees feel as though the skin has been scraped off, he’s shivering from being doused with cold water and he isn’t sure how much more he can take off this. He hears the clash of swords in the distance. “Oh there appears to be a rescue party for you, pathetic.” She spits.

A mercenary rushes in through the door. “Your highness, they’re overwhelming us.”   
“Who? The knights of Camelot, I can handle them.” She waved the woman off.  
“No m'lady the Queen and the King’s manservant.”  
“What?!”   
“The manservant appears to have magic, powerful too.”

Hope flares in Elyan’s chest but it quickly dies as Morgana drags him away but he’s kicking and screaming praying that he gets Gwen and Merlin’s attention. “Help, I’m here.”

The door is blown away revealing a very pissed off Gwen, excalibur in her hands and Merlin molten gold iris’.


End file.
